Safe And Sound
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: That's just the thing about pain, it demands to be felt. It festers inside of you, scarring your heart, making you feel so alone, as if no one understands you; as you're alone for infinity and beyond, stealing all since of security.


Written for many things that are all listed at the bottom. I hope you enjoy and leave a review :).

**Safe And Sound**

Lily,

Hogwarts just isn't the same without you, Ember, Dakota, and Serenity. I know I say this in every single letter, but it's true.

Classes are boring as ever; only thing is they're giving us more homework then they did last year. Isn't sixth year supposed to be the chill year in between OWLs and NEWTs?

_No of course not Naomi, that would simply be way too easy._

Muggle Studies is actually easy this year, were going camping in the spring in Muggle tents. It sounds both amusing and hella scary.

Other than that school is school.

Halloween is tomorrow (duh); which knowing the Slytherins there will be some kind of big party with butterbeer and firewhiskey. I heard Lysander talking to one of his friends about a prank there planning to play, you'll never guess what it is... Wait for it... Dancing Pumpkins. It don't sound like much of a prank, so I'd say I didn't hear the whole conversation.

Speaking of Halloween I made my costume by hand; cause I obviously have nothing better to do. It's a ballroom gown that's a dark shade of purple with a lighter shade of purple behind the shimmering stars. Obviously not real stars, it's kind of like a special kind of glitter, I found it in Hogsmeade. The dress don't come down to my feet, though, it's about three or four inches higher and has a v-neck design. I'm going to wear my hair down long and curled with a tiara in it and of course these gorgeous light purple-pink high heels. If you haven't guessed, I'm going as a Fairy Princess.

Speaking of parties, Lysander drank a full bottle of firewhiskey at the welcome back party in September. He was incredibly drunk and attempted to hook up with every single girl he could lay his eyes on. Including Abi. How can you be so drunk you try to hook up with your older sister? I'll never understand the mechanics of alcohol.

Oh! And speaking of Abi; she's tried to kiss me at least ten times since I got here. She obviously cannot take a frigging hint. The last time she tried, I hexed her with the bat boogey hex and told her to leave me alone. This is why I envy your exes; none of them are young enough to cause any problems!

I still remember Roxy and Dom bitching at Khloe for dating you. I actually see where there coming from; she is six years older then you and you were like almost 15 at the time. However, it was still hilarious that they thought they could get through to you. You're the most stubborn person ever.

I heard a really cute Muggle song on Nathan's iPod today and it made me think of you. It's called Smile by Uncle Kracker; Yes I'm serious, I know, Muggles are weird. But anyway it was extremely adorable, I'd love to sing it for you when I get home.

Which reminds me, are you going to come get me on the Platform? Your dad said I could spend the holidays with you but, and I quote, "Don't get used to it; you're not of age yet."

I will be of age one month after Christmas holidays goddamn it! Although, something tells me he already asked you to stay at home over the holidays. He is very sneaky like that. The man should've been a Slytherin.

I miss my dad. Harry is a great Foster Dad, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I just miss my bio dad. I know it happened nine years ago, but I don't think I'll ever get over the pain I felt when I was told he was gone.

And that stupid bitch pretending to care; like she wasn't the one who did it.

However, I guess that's just the thing about pain, it demands to be felt. It festers inside of you, scaring your heart, making you feel so alone, as if no one understands you; as you're alone for infinity and beyond, stealing all since of security.

Wow; that was kind of dark, wasn't it? The end makes me think of that Muggle movie Toy something? With the little space person and the cowboy with the string in its back. That was a good movie.

I just noticed that it's way past midnight; but I really don't want to sleep. My anxiety isn't being the greatest lately and I've been having nightmares again. Last night I went in the guys dorm to sleep with Nathan cause he has a dorm all to himself which is rather sad when you think about, he was elated when he saw me coming with my pillow and blanket. Anyway; I had a nightmare and woke the poor guy up, you should have seen him; he looked like a truck hit him.

Re-reading that now it sounds really weird and I must clarify. I was sleeping in an extra bed, while Nathan was sleeping in his.

I might go for a midnight swim when I send this letter. That's the beauty of living under the lake when you know where the secret passage to outside is. I hope it isn't raining, though.

What? Yes, I know what you're thinking. "What the hell are you thinking swimming at midnight at the end of October you're going to get a chill!" You totally just read that in my make shift voice of you, didn't you? Nevertheless, I'm not tired and I can use warming charms, so stop worrying. I can't help that I'm nocturnal. I don't think anyway.

I love and miss you incredibly.

Naomi

P.S. I just realized I'll be home in a little over 30 days! I can't wait!

**Written For;**

The Original Character Round Competition

Character: Naomi Malfoy

Round: One

Prompts:

Setting: Hogwarts

Emotion: Anxiety

Word: String

Era: Next-Gen

Bonus Prompt: Dancing Pumpkins.

The Last Ship Standing Competition

Ship: Naomi/Lily

Prompts: (Some are just mentioned; Dialogue isn't dialogue and is altered)

ACTION: a character must drink firewhiskey

EMOTION: elated

QUOTE: "that's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt" - John Green (The Fault in our Stars)

SONG: Smile by Uncle Kracker

WORD: infinity

DIALOGUE: "my heart has scars you will never understand!"

The Ultimate Femmeslash Competition

Pairing: Naomi/Lily

Prompts: Stars, Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, Secret, Beauty, Tired, Safe and sound, Midnight swim, What?

The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge

Theme: LetterFic

Prompts: Nocturnal, Firewhiskey

Got the Femmeslash Blues Challenge

Pairing: Naomi/Lily

The Hogwarts Subjects Category Competition

Category: Potions; _write about a Slytherin_

The Gemstone Competition

Category: Emerald; _write about a Slytherin_

The Musical Terms Challenge

Category: Spiccato; _distinct, separated_ (Theme)

The Diagon Alley Challenge

Category: Eeylops Owl Emporium; _write something involving owls or communication._

The Honeydukes Competition

Category: Jelly Slugs; _write about NextGen_

The Greenhouses Competition

Category: Almond; _Write about a Malfoy_

The OTP Boot Camp

Prompt: Letter

Favorite Era Boot Camp

Prompt: Rain

Original Character Boot Camp

Prompt: Day

Do I win a prize for the most challenges for one Fic? XD


End file.
